Regresamos para jugar
by Captain leon
Summary: Situado en los ultimos capitulos, nos llega la historia de Utis Otonashi, quien llega a Okinawa y se encuentra con las Chicas Gato. Olviden la comedia romantica, esto es politica ficcion, en la que TÚ, si leiste bien, TÚ ERES EL PROTAGONISTA.
1. Chapter 1

Notas previas del autor: este fanfic de asobi ni iku yo, no tiene la intención de calumniar o vulnerar los derechos de ningún creador de la serie o países u organismos de diferente naturaleza que puedan aparecer dentro del fanfic. Recuerden, este es solo un fanfic sin ánimo de lucro y no debe ser tomado en serio.

El nombre de Utis y el apellido Otonashi son juegos de palabras. Otonashi significa sin nombre en japonés, y es el apellido que le dan a Saya la protagonista del manga Blood. Mientras que Utis, significa nadie y viene del griego. Recuerden que Ulises para engañar al ciclope, no le dice su nombre verdadero, él se hace llamar Utis, así, cuando el ciclope cegado por Ulises pide ayuda, grita que Utis (nadie) le había hecho daño y así ningún otro ciclope va en ayuda de su hermano….. que inteligente era Ulises.

REGRESAMOS PARA JUGAR

Capitulo 1: Viaje a Okinawa

Una vez que estaba surfeando en la red me encontré con varias entradas interesantes, en ellas decían que un controlador aéreo ruso había localizado a un ovni, el cual había tratado de comunicarse con la base. Según él, la comunicación parecía provenir de una fémina, la cual empleaba lo que al parecer era un lenguaje compuesto íntegramente por maullidos.

Los comentarios sobre esta noticia ridícula fueron jocosos en el mejor de los casos, sin embargo, todas las entradas de esta "falsa noticia" fueron borradas de internet, en todos los países del mundo. Claro que nadie le prestó atención a esto, pero yo me intuía algo, jamás me imagine que dentro de poco mi vida iba a cambiar por completo, mi nombre es Utis Otonashi, y esta es TU historia.

- ….. borraron todas las entradas - pensé mientras intentaba localizar alguna información sobre una supuesta nave nodriza extraterrestre que se había visto sobre Okinawa, Japón.

- incluso en CNN en español, ya no repitieron la noticia….

Muy temprano en la mañana dicho canal mostró la famosa nave nodriza, fue sólo un segundo pero bastó para que me levantase de un salto del asiento. El rostro de los presentadores denotaba la sorpresa por tan increíble noticia, ahora, cinco horas después, continuaban el programa como si nada hubiera pasado.

Pasaron los días y no volvieron a repetir la noticia, incluso les mande correos electrónicos, pero no conseguí respuesta alguna, lo único que conseguí fue que a mi computadora le entrara un potente virus que me dejo estropeada la maquina totalmente.

- bueno creo que es hora de que vaya a Okinawa - me dije a mi mismo ya que ya había reunido el dinero para ir a Japón. Mi plan original como otaku que soy era ir a Tokio, pero tenía que comprobar por mi mismo si realmente habían llegado extraterrestres con forma de chicas gato a Okinawa, según me dijeron algunos tipos que vieron algunos enlaces en internet antes de que estos hubiesen sido borrados.

Lo primero que me impresionó al llegar a Okinawa fue el tremendo calor que allí había, con mi limitadísimo vocabulario japonés pregunté en los alrededores acerca de las supuestas chicas gato extraterrestres, sin embargo, mi japonés resultó ser demasiado limitado, al final simplemente me mandaron a la "zona rosa" del lugar donde había varias mujeres disfrazadas de gato o conejo las cuales…. Bueno ya todos saben a qué se dedicaban.

Recordé que había una base norteamericana en Okinawa y me dirigí a ese lugar, afortunadamente sé ingles y con confianza les pregunté a los encargados de relaciones de la base si sabían algo al respecto, lamentablemente, nadie sabía nada, pero nada de nada.

- así que al final todo este asunto de chicas gato venidas del espacio, resultó ser sólo una broma - pensé descorazonado, total y absolutamente descorazonado.

- bueno, ya no tengo dinero suficiente como para ir a Tokio, así que tendré que pasar unos días en Okinawa - pensé - supongo, que tendré que abocarme a reunir todos los mangas que la gente deseche luego de haberlos leído para poder llevarlos conmigo cuando regrese de Okinawa…..

Luego de un par de días, me pareció escuchar disparos de arma de fuego, no le di importancia al asunto y transcurridos otros días y gracias a mi mejoría con el japonés, me entere que algunos turistas habían sido atacados en la playa por unos delincuentes que al parecer eran menores de edad debido a su reducido tamaño y que llevaban mascaras de perro.

- maldición, hasta en Japón hay bandas de niños delincuentes - pensé alarmado.

Se acercaba la navidad y mi ánimo estaba bajo como siempre en esta época, no, estaba mucho peor, me hubiera gustado ir a Tokio y verificar si efectivamente las parejas enamoradas se reunían sobre los puentes como se mostraban en los animes.

No podía dormir esa noche debido a los malos recuerdos, cuando de pronto escuché a lo lejos una explosión, la habitación de mi alojamiento no tenía ventana a la calle y por lo tanto salí a la calle. Pude ver una columna de humo que se camuflaba con la oscuridad de la noche, luego más ruidos de disparos, se oían lejanos y supe que si me hubiese quedado dormido jamás los habría escuchado.

- ya que estoy aquí, iré a dar un vistazo.

Corrí hacia la fuente del ruido y me sorprendió ver que los retenes de policías que siempre estaban abiertos las 24 horas estaban vacios. Por alguna razón fui a un teléfono público para avisar a los bomberos acerca de la columna de humo, pero al parecer todas las líneas estaban muertas.

- ¿Qué está pasando? Esto no es normal.

Seguí mi carrera hacia donde se hallaba la columna de humo y al llegar a la cuadra, pude comprobar que ninguna de las casas tenía las luces encendidas pese al ruido.

Llegué a la casa de donde salía el humo y comprobé que la pared había sido derribada como si un camión enorme hubiese impactado contra esta.

- ¿y por qué ningún vecino ha salido hasta ahora? - me preguntaba, era como si todo el barrio hubiese sido abandonado o todos estaban ocultos en sus casas temerosos.

- se que los japoneses no están acostumbrados a ataques terroristas, pero esto es inaudito - pensé enojado - debería salir alguien al menos, ya que alguien podría necesitar ayuda.

Me acerqué a la puerta de la casa y gritando ofrecí mi ayuda.

- ¡hay alguien herido! ¡hay alguien adentro! ¡Puedo ayudarles si están heridos!

- no creo que mi japonés sea tan malo - pensaba, cuando en eso vi una placa al lado del marco de la entrada.

- "Embajada de Cathia"

- ¿Cathia? - leí intrigado. Yo amo la geografía y jamás había oído de un país que se llamase Cathia, de seguro había leído mal la placa.

- maldición, como odio los kanjis, ¿por qué los japoneses no adoptaron la escritura latina, como los turcos lo hicieron luego de la primera guerra mundial?

Vi como había luces que parpadeaban dentro de la embajada así que me decidí a entrar.

- ¿hola, necesitan ayuda? - dije al traspasar la puerta principal, cuando una chica de cabello corto y de color sienna me apuntó con un arma.

- ¡no te muevas!

Alce las manos calmadamente y cuando quise decirle que no era ninguna amenaza, alguien me sostuvo los brazos y me los colocó en la espalda, acto seguido fui tumbado al suelo y empezaron a registrarme.

- no porta ningún arma Manami - dijo la chica que me tiro al suelo y acababa de revisarme.

- míralo Aoi, es un extranjero, de seguro es un espía - dijo la chica llamada Manami, o al menos eso me pareció que decía.

- yo no soy ningún espía - les explicaba a las chicas hablando lo más claro y lento que podía - simplemente vine a ver qué estaba pasando, parecía que era un incendio, pero luego escuche disparos y al llegar vi como la pared de este lugar esta derrumbada. Lo siento soy sólo un turista y no sé si afuera decía que esto era una embajada o no, aun así decidí entrara a ayudar ya que al parecer nadie en toda la cuadra ha salido de sus casas.

Las dos chicas intercambiaron miradas y la tal Aoi que tenía un cabello largo y negro decidió salir a investigar.

- ¡quédate en el suelo, las manos con los dedos entrelazados y sobre tu nuca! - me ordenó Manami.

Al cabo de un tiempo retornó Aoi.

- tiene razón, no hay ni un alma en los alrededores.

- quise llamar a los bomberos, pero todos los teléfonos están muertos - les dije.

Aoi sacó su celular y con una mirada le indicó a su amiga que hiciera lo mismo.

- no hay señal, ¿Qué hay de ti Aoi?

- tampoco tengo señal.

- también quise avisar a la policía, pero todos los retenes estaban vacios.

- ¿todos los retenes? - me preguntó Aoi.

- sí, todos los retenes, no había ni un alma…. Este, disculpa, ¿podría levantarme? Esta posición es muy incómoda y estoy justo sobre escombros punzantes.

- de acuerdo, pero nada de trucos - me advirtió Manami, la cual seguía apuntándome con el arma.

- ¿podrías dejar de apuntarme con esa cosa? Es peligroso - dije y así lo hizo la chica, sin embargo, Aoi, me apunto en la nuca.

- ¿Quién eres y de dónde vienes? - me preguntó Aoi con un tono de voz que me intimidó.

- soy Utis Otonashi [nota del autor: aquí pueden ponerle Juan Pérez, John Smith, Pierre, Hans, Mamani, o cualquier nombre que tengan ustedes queridos lectores], les dije, así como el país de donde venia.

Manami sujetó mis manos con dureza y me revisó las palmas.

- humm, este sujeto jamás ha disparado un arma en su vida - dijo Manami y a continuación Aoi guardando su pistola, también me reviso la palma de las manos.

- tampoco ha recibido entrenamiento con armas blancas.

- oigan, lamento haber entrado en este lugar, pero quería saber si necesitaban ayuda.

- recibimos un ataque de los dogisians, afortunadamente aparte de la capitán Kuune, nadie más salió herido - me explicó Manami.

- ¿dogisians?

- a claro, tú no sabes nada, te encuentras dentro de la embajada de Cathia - me aclaró Manami.

- ¿Cathia?, jamás había escuchado de ese país.

- Cathia no es un país, es un planeta.

- ….. ¡Qué, enserio! Entonces es verdad que los extraterrestres vinieron a este lugar. Yo vine a Okinawa porque circulaban rumores locos acerca de que habían llegado extraterrestres a este lugar - les dije emocionado, pero a la vez había omitido el detalle que dichos extraterrestres tenían cola y orejas de gato, no quería que las dos chicas se me rieran en la cara.

Al parecer mi japonés no era muy refinado por lo que tuve que hablar nuevamente y muy despacio.

- aunque no lo creas, la gente de Cathia, se parece a los humanos, salvo el hecho que tienen la cola y las orejas de un gato - me dijo Manami.

- su lenguaje también se parece al nuestro - continuó Aoi.

- entiendo, había escuchado rumores sobre su apariencia, pero eran sólo eso rumores.

- chicas, ¿por qué tardan tanto? - preguntó un chico enclenque de anteojos que acababa de entrar al lugar.

Manami introdujo al muchacho. Su nombre era Kio, era el dueño de la casa (sus padres habían muerto) y había permitido que esta se convirtiese en la embajada de las Cathianas.

- Kio, ya acomodé a la capitán Kuune en tú cama y acabo de comunicarme con la doctora Durel, me dice que mientras la capitana este en coma no podremos recobrar el control de la nave - acababa de decir una chica de fisonomía occidental, era alta y de muy generosas proporciones para su edad, tenía el cabello largo y de color Sandy Brown, y lo más llamativo era que tenía la cola y las orejas de un gato.

CONTINUARA…..

Notas finales del autor: asobi ni iku yo, recibió críticas negativas en todas partes, esto se debió a que se centra en los clichés, de las comedias románticas.

Este y otros aspectos ridículos le quitan lo interesante a la serie. Pero en vez de echar tomates, recordemos que el autor japonés, que se especializa en trabajos de ciencia ficción serios, hizo esta serie a modo de parodia para quitarse la tensión.

¡se me olvidaba! La primera parte del fanfic donde mencionan al controlador aéreo ruso y su comunicación con el ovni, realmente viene de internet y saqué la información del foro de la pagina: clases de chicas gato - los gatos son ovnis?


	2. Chapter 2

Notas previas del autor: aquí tienen otro capítulo, espero no equivocarme con el nombre de las chicas, y es que estos varían de sitio en sito en internet y de copia en copia del anime o del manga. No me recordaba el nombre de las sirvientas de Antonia, espero no haber cometido un error. No se olviden de dejar sus reviews, ¡poooorfis!

REGRESAMOS PARA JUGAR

Capitulo 2: la espera y la defensa

Manami y Aoi, me presentaron con Eris, quien junto a la capitana Kuune, eran las únicas chicas gato que estaban en la embajada al momento del ataque.

- esperen, quiero verificar algo - les dije a las chicas y me dirigí al teléfono.

- ya volvieron a conectar la línea telefónica, y apuesto lo que quieran que también volvió la señal de internet y que los policías volvieron a sus puestos. Este fue un ataque muy bien planificado, sin testigos las autoridades dirán que no hubo ningún ataque pese a todo este desorden.

- ¿estás segura Eris que la nave se desintegrara al acercarse a la Tierra? Porque con el tamaño que tiene no importa donde se estrelle, igual eliminara toda la vida en la Tierra - preguntó Kio.

- no te preocupes Kio, para este caso de situaciones, se diseñó un sistema que hará que la nave se vaporice antes de que se estrelle en la Tierra.

- ¿pero qué pasará con la tripulación capturada por estos dogisians y la tripulación que esta atrincherarada en el puente? - pregunté y Eris negó con la cabeza.

- ¡no podemos abandonarlas! - grité - debe haber alguna manera de ir al espacio. ¿tú y la capitana no llegaron a este lugar en una nave de transporte personal o algo por el estilo.

- la nave de transporte regresó por piloto automático a la nave nodriza - me respondió Eris angustiada.

- ¿Qué hay de Antonia? - preguntó Aoi.

- es cierto podríamos pedirle que nos ayude con esta situación - dijo Manami.

Kio me dijo que Antonia era una niña multimillonaria y que además era fanática de las chicas gato, tal vez podría ayudarnos.

La breve esperanza que teníamos se desvaneció cuando Antonia nos comunicó la imposibilidad de comprar un cohete que podría ser usado para rescatar a las Cathianas, al parecer todos los gobiernos que tenían cohetes habían cerrado filas con tal de no ofrecer ayuda alguna, y lo que es peor difundieron en internet noticias acerca de que la nave de Cathia se iba estrellar en la tierra.

- maldita sea, justo ahora a todo el mundo se le ocurre prestar atención a las noticias del internet, los enlaces sobre el descontrol de la nave se multiplicaron como por arte de magia, este es un ataque por todos los flancos - dije.

- ¿no deberían ayudarnos ya que la nave se va a estrellar? - preguntó Kio.

- la nave no se estrellara Kio - le dijo Manami.

- las personas no saben eso, pero estoy seguro que los políticos si lo saben, de lo contrario nos venderían un cohete inmediatamente - maldije - esto es una maniobra para poner a toda la población de la Tierra en contra de Cathia.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos antes que la nave se desintegre? - preguntó Aoi.

- unas dos semanas - dijo con pena Eris.

La computadora se prendió nuevamente y Antonia nos comunicó que había localizado un motor de cohete que podría llevarnos a la nave nodriza.

Eris nos informo que Kio había recibido el transmutador de materias de la capitana antes de que esta cayese en coma, por lo que él podría crear el armazón de un cohete y así llevar a cabo la misión de rescate.

- una ex agente de la KGB, nos proporcionara el motor en dos semanas, el tiempo justo para que Kio arme el cohete y vayamos a rescatar a las Cathianas, esta por tanto, es una operación de contrabando y debemos tener cuidado con los oficiales de aduana rusos - informaba Antonia.

- no creo que la oficina de aduana sea el problema, recuerda que será el propio gobierno ruso el que intente detenernos - señalé.

- este es el mejor plan que tenemos, tendremos que ir todos a Rusia - dijo Eris.

- ¿Qué pasara con la capitana? - pregunté.

- ¿podrías cuidarla Otonashi? - me pidió Eris.

- seguro, pero tendría que sacarla de aquí, este sitio ya no es seguro. La llevare al alojamiento en el que estoy.

- ¿no atacaran el alojamiento? - preguntó Manami.

- a los que buscan son a ustedes, así que no se preocupen - le contesté - además, tal vez vengan a requisar la embajada buscando algo de utilidad. Kio, tu casa está en una sección bastante alejada del centro, en cambio mi alojamiento está en pleno centro, no se atreverán a realizar un asalto en ese lugar, al menos no teniendo tan poco tiempo hasta que regresen, por lo que si lo hacen, será un asalto de poca magnitud, por lo tanto, tengan éxito en rescatar a las chicas y regresen lo más pronto que puedan - les dije hablando despacio.

Transcurrieron casi dos semanas y las sirvientas de Antonia, vinieron a llevar a Kio y a las chicas a un avión que las llevaría junto con los asistedroides.

Las sirvientas de Antonia eran intimidantes, Maya, tenía una cicatriz horrible en el rostro y Sara, había perdido un ojo por lo que utiliza un parche.

La dueña del alojamiento se mosqueó al ver a la capitana Kuune y el estado en el que estaba, pero una maleta llena de dinero la convenció de dejar que ingresase la capitana y de no hacer preguntas.

Manami, Aoi, Maya y Sara, me habían obsequiado cada una un arma y me dieron un curso súper acelerado de cómo usarlas. "sólo por si acaso" me dijeron, incluso Eris, sugirió que podría quedarme con un par de asistedroides, pero yo me negué diciendo que ellas necesitarían toda la ayuda que podrían tener.

- mi ama lamenta que su crucero no esté a su disposición, pero su padre la presionó demasiado y ahora nadie que sea de Cathia puede ingresar a la nave - se disculparon las sirvientas.

- comprendo no se preocupen, díganle a su ama que lo entiendo - les dije en ingles ya que las sirvientas dominaban ese idioma - ¿Qué hay de las otras sirvientas?

- no es al padre de nuestra ama a quien le deben su lealtad así que no se preocupe.

- eres muy valiente - me alagó Eris.

- no, ustedes lo son, así que tengan éxito y regresen sanos y salvos - me despedí.

- ….. todo terminara en menos de dos días - pensé y me dispuse a cuidar de la capitana Kuune. Debo decir que me impresiono su belleza, tenía un rostro joven y su cabello largo tenía un color que iba entre el plum y el Eggplant.

- no se preocupe capitana Kuune, las chicas tienen un plan e irán a rescatar a la tripulación, no tiene por qué preocuparse - le hablaba a la capitana lo más tranquilamente que podía, incluso me puse a leerle algunas cosas.

- dicen que las personas en coma no escuchan lo que pasa a su alrededor, pero yo creo que la compañía de alguien es importante.

Revisaba con cuidado que la sonda gástrica de la capitana y el suero de sales y minerales estuviese bien colocado, lo mismo que el pañal. En el segundo día procedí a limpiar el cuerpo de la capitana, en un principio me avergoncé mucho al ver su escultural cuerpo desnudo, pero ese sentimiento duro muy poco y me dispuse a cumplir mi labor de asearla sin tener distracciones de ningún tipo.

A la noche del segundo día, comprobé para mi horror que mi tiempo se me había acabado. Viendo por la ventana, vi a un grupo de hombres japoneses que desalojaban por la entrada a todos los que se encontraban en el alojamiento. Tomé a la capitana y la deposite con cuidado en el baño de mi cuarto, puse la cama de lado para que me sirviera a modo de una inútil barrera contra las balas, pero al menos obstaculizaría la visión de los atacantes, también tranqué con la silla y la mesita de mi habitación la puerta y me prepare para lo peor.

- recuerda Utis, estás haciendo esto por la capitana, no puedes decepcionar a ninguna de las chicas, ellas cumplirán con su misión, ahora te toca cumplir con tu parte - me daba ánimos. Respiraba agitadamente, como si hubiese corrido un maratón y notaba que los latidos de mi corazón iban en aumento.

- maldición, estoy hiperventilando - pensé y maldije con furia a mi cuerpo y a mis nervios.

Sostuve una de las armas que me dieron y me sorprendí por su elevado peso, nunca creí que un arma fuera así de pesada.

- ¿cómo diablos Manami y Aoi, pueden sostener armas veinte veces más grandes que estas?, Maya y Sara son adultas así que no les cuesta….

Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por sonidos que provenían de la puerta, alguien intentaba entrar a la habitación. Quité el seguro del arma y apunte a la puerta.

Los intentos por abrir la puerta usando la perilla cesaron y a continuación se sucedieron una serie de golpes, intentaban derribar la puerta.

- menos mal que las puertas son de estilo occidental, porque si fueran puertas corredizas como en Japón, ya habrían entrado.

Pero las puertas tampoco eran macizas como del lugar de donde venia, eran delgadas y pronto estas se rompieron.

Vi como un rostro se asomaba y al verme se apartó de inmediato, luego la punta de un arma se asomaba por el boquete de la puerta.

No perdí tiempo y dispare hacia el enemigo.

BANG BANG BANG

Creí que mis oídos estallarían, sabía que el ruido de un disparo se escuchaba mucho más fuerte de lo que se escuchaba en el cine o la televisión, pero jamás creí que sería tan fuerte.

Oí gritos al otro lado de la puerta, hablaban muy rápido en japonés, así que no pude entender lo que decían.

Nuevamente trataron de disparar dentro de la habitación y nuevamente respondí con mi propia descarga de balas.

Mis oídos zumbaban pero seguía firme en mi intención de proteger a la capitana, nuevamente escuche gritos que no pude entender y me prepare para otra andanada de disparos.

- vamos, vamos, si no van a atacar lárguense de una maldita vez - pensaba entre asustado y enojado al mismo tiempo.

Nuevamente alguien intentaba usar la perilla de la puerta del cuarto.

- ¡Utis, somos nosotras, ábrenos la puerta!

- ¿Manami?

- no tengas miedo Utis, somos nosotras, ya todo paso, ya estas a salvo - decía Manami y exhalé fuertemente por el alivio.

Abrí la puerta y pude comprobar que Kio y las otras chicas con excepción de las sirvientas de Antonia estaban presentes.

- ¿cómo les fue chicas?

- rescatamos a todas - me dijo Aoi con una sonrisa.

- estuviste excelente, vimos como los hombres del gobierno se alejaban - me dijo Eris.

- ¿Dónde está la capitana? - de pronto pregunto una Cathiana que no había visto, tenía la misma edad que la capitana y al igual que ella tenía sus atributos muy remarcados.

Guiaron a la doctora Durel hacia el baño y con ayuda de las chicas que previamente me ayudaron a volver a poner la cama en su posición original, pusieron a la capitana Kuune sobre el duro colchón.

- ….. ¿y esa cola y esas orejas Kio? - le pregunté ya que debido a la agitación no me había fijado detenidamente en Kio hasta ese momento.

CONTINUARA…..

Notas finales del autor: ¿Qué les pareció? Déjenme sus reviews para que también las otras personas opinen, que los mensajes privados no dejan lugar a esa opción.

Me gusto escribir la parte del cuidado de la capitana, un aspecto que obviaron olímpicamente en el anime y que lo saltaron para poner otras escenas de corte comedia romántica que no venían al caso. También llene unos vacios del anime, como la parte en la que se explica el porqué los políticos se niegan a vender un cohete a las chicas si con esto también se salvaban ellos.


	3. Chapter 3

REGRESAMOS PARA JUGAR

Capitulo 3: me ofrezco de voluntario.

Luego de que las chicas me felicitaran, regresamos a la casa de Kio. Como lo había pronosticado, la casa estaba hecha un desastre (más todavía). Habían revuelto todo el lugar buscando cualquier cosa que podría serles útil.

Kio corrió a su cuarto y lanzó un gritó.

Las chicas y yo corrimos a ver qué pasaba, pensando que tal vez Kio se había encontrado con uno de los agentes del gobierno.

- ¡Kio, estas bien! - gritó Eris, presa de la preocupación.

Kio se dio la vuelta y pude ver que estaba rojo como un tomate y con lágrimas asomándose por sus ojos.

- ¿qué? Se llevaron todas tus revistas para adultos - le dijo Manami con una cara de pocos amigos.

Aoi, de pronto corrió a su habitación y todos la seguimos. A diferencia de Kio, ella no había gritado, pero se había quedado tiesa y con una expresión de desolación en el rostro.

- ….. mis videos y mis mangas….

Al parecer se habían llevado todo del cuarto de Aoi, incluyendo su ropa. Manami corrió a su habitación y la escuché maldecir por todo lo alto. Me acerque a Aoi y la consolé lo mejor que pude, y es que me daba pena saber que toda su colección había desaparecido, yo también estaría shockeado.

- ¡no lo entiendo, también se llevaron nuestras laptops y tablets, incluso nuestra ropa interior! - gritaba indignada Manami.

- tal vez pensaron que podrían ocultar algo dentro de las fibras de la ropa, por eso vaciaron toda la casa, sólo dejaron el dinero - les dije.

- menos mal que la doctora Durel se llevó a la capitana a la nave, de lo contrario tendríamos que colocarla sobre el suelo - dijo Eris con pena.

Todos nos quedamos en silencio, viendo lo que alguna vez fue una casa amoblada, se habían llevado todo, las macetas con plantas, los cuadros, los muebles, colchones y sabanas, absolutamente todo.

- Kio, lo siento, por nuestra culpa desvalijaron toda tu casa - le dijo Eris con pena.

- no te preocupes Eris, son sólo cosas materiales, se pueden reponer.

- ¡Kio! - gritó Eris y se abrazó al muchacho a continuación. Manami y Aoi no se veían felices.

Tratamos de arreglar el lugar lo mejor que pudimos, menos mal que teníamos a los asistedroides para que nos ayudaran, al final la casa quedó libre de escombros y se reparó el muro de la embajada.

- realmente nos fueron de mucha ayuda, muchas gracias amigos - les agradecí a los asistedroides y ellos sacaron carteles contestándome.

- eh, los kanji son difíciles chicos - les dije y ellos cambiaron la escritura de sus carteles a hiraganas y katakanas.

- nop, lo siento chicos, ¿no podrían escribir en inglés o español?

Los asistedroides se quedaron quietos un momento para descargar el software y luego me mostraron carteles en español e inglés.

- muchas gracias chicos, así está mucho mejor - les agradecí con una sonrisa, pero al mismo tiempo me preguntaba por qué diantres no tenían una programación y una función de voz. Eso sin duda facilitaría mucho las cosas.

- eso es debido a que se considera las funciones de voz como algo que humanizaría mucho a los asistedroides y conllevaría a generar conflictos emocionales hacia ellos - me explicó Eris una vez que le hice saber mis dudas respecto a nuestros amiguitos. Quise saber más de esos conflictos emocionales con los asistedroides y Eris con algo de pena me informó como las cosas no resultaron muy bien con los primeros modelos de asistedroides que tenían una forma más humanoide.

- ya veo, bueno, ahora sólo nos falta reponer todo lo que se llevaron - dije para cambiar de conversación ya que era obvio que Eris se sentía incomoda.

Eris se alegró de inmediato y junto con Kio y las chicas planeamos las compras.

Era mucho lo que se debía reponer, afortunadamente Antonia nos obsequio mucho dinero y los asistedroides cargaron con casi la totalidad de las cosas, al final, la casa quedó como si nadie la hubiese desvalijado.

Aoi y Manami le agradecieron mucho a Antonia por haberles obsequiado el dinero suficiente para que se comprasen nuevos equipos de sonido y computadoras para ellas, lástima que el contenido de sus discos duros era algo que no se podía recuperar con dinero.

Estaba hablando con Eris acerca de lo impresionado que estaba con la tecnología de Cathia y las medidas de seguridad que habían puesto a su nave, es decir, no todos los días una nave nodriza se dirigía a estrellarse contra un planeta habitado, pero aun así, habían diseñado un sistema para hacer que la nave se vaporizara en caso de presentarse esa situación imposible.

- pusimos ese sistema luego de que una nave nuestra de transporte masivo se estrellase donde un planeta deshabitado, entonces supusimos que podríamos poner un sistema que evitase esa eventualidad en nuestras naves nodrizas.

Asentí mientras me explicaba, lo mismo pasaba en la Tierra, sólo luego de pasar catástrofes aéreas o marítimas, recién el gobierno introducía medidas para evitar que esos accidentes pasaran de nuevo.

Eris y yo seguíamos hablando sobre Cathia, cuando en eso llegaron la capitana Kuune y la doctora Durel, junto a ellas venían dos chicas gato que nunca había visto, eran muy jóvenes y hermosas. Eran Chaika y Melwin.

Melwin tenía el cabello corto de color azul y era la vice capitana de la nave, mientras que Chaika tenía coletas y su cabello era de color Alice Blue, el mismo color de cabello que tenía Rei Ayanami en el anime de Neon Genesis Evangelion.

- Chaika es la vice comandante de la misión a la Tierra, por lo tanto tiene más rango que Melwin - aclaraba Kuune - pero en cuestiones estrictamente relacionadas a la nave es Melwin quien está a cargo.

- ya veo, es por eso que Melwin estaba a cargo cuando atacaron los dogisians - dije ruborizado por la presencia de Chaika, quien me miraba sonriente lo mismo que Melwin.

- ¿estás bien, te ves muy rojo? - preguntó preocupada Durel.

- ja, ya te ruborizaste - me dijo con sorna Manami que acababa de entrar a la sala junto con Aoi y Kio.

- Manami, Aoi, se los digo desde ahora - dije tratando de sonar serio y con aplomo - jamás confíen en un hombre que no se sonroje, sino lo hace significa que esta tan acostumbrado a usar y desechar mujeres que ya todo le vale.

Manami me miró con sorpresa y estaba a punto de replicar cuando la capitana Kuune se levantó y dando una reverencia lo mismo que las otras Cathianas me agradeció por haberla cuidado durante dos días.

- ….. no tiene que agradecer capitana Kuune, fue todo un placer.

- escuche que te enfrentaste a esos hombres - me dijo de pronto Melwin.

- también escuche como cuidaste de la capitana con esmero antes de eso - me dijo Chaika.

Podía sentir como mi rostro estaba cada vez más caliente así que decidí cambiar de tema.

- ¿disculpe capitana, ya recibió un comunicado de disculpas por parte del gobierno americano y el del Japón, respecto a las noticias que difundieron en internet?

- lamentablemente no, tampoco recibimos comunicado alguno de los otros países que filtraron la noticia de la caída de la nave.

- entonces, la gente sigue creyendo que todo este problema fue causado íntegramente por Cathia - concluí y la capitana junto con las otras chicas intercambiaron miradas de pena.

- ¿Qué podríamos hacer para cambiar esto? - pregunto Eris, pero nadie parecía tener la respuesta. Luego de un momento intervine.

- no podemos esperar que algún gobierno involucrado admita que este problema fue causado por dogisia, tampoco podemos comprar espacios en internet porque serian borrados de inmediato. La única solución posible es que Antonia compre algunos medios de difusión televisivos, impresos y radiales y que le informe a la población mundial que pese a que la nave se dirigía en colisión hacia la Tierra, el planeta no corría peligro alguno.

- esa es una idea excelente, pero escuche que el padre de Antonia no desea ayudarnos - dijo Chaika.

- mejor nos comunicamos con Antonia y le preguntaremos si puede ayudarnos - sugerí.

Como lo temió Chaika, ahora que su padre estaba en contra de ayudar a las chicas gato, los recursos de los que podía disponer Antonia se vieron fuertemente restringidos, a lo más que podía ayudar era en comprar un periódico de circulación no nacional pero oficial, aun así el tiempo para pedir las autorizaciones para su apertura y funcionamiento sólo en Japón eran demasiado largos.

- cualquier cosa más pequeña que esa será tomada como un fanzine - dijo Melwin preocupada.

- la embajada de Cathia está en Okinawa ¿no podrían ayudarnos las autoridades locales al menos? - pregunté.

- después del numerito que ustedes hicieron al presentarse en trajes de baño escolar, no esperen ninguna ayuda - dijo Manami y yo me quede sin entender.

- ¿a qué te refieres? - le pregunté y Manami me conto todo con respecto a la reunión que tuvieron con personeros del gobierno central y las autoridades locales antes de que yo viniese a Okinawa.

- … no…. te…. creo….

- y no sólo eso, también las Cathianas creen que todos los tópicos que leyeron en las revistas de Kio, es lo que sucede en la vida real - me dijo Manami asintiendo con vergüenza ajena junto con Aoi.

- yo, yo ya les dije…. ¡todo eso es ficción! - dijo de pronto Kio moviendo las manos nerviosas junto con su cola y sus orejas de gato.

- Kio, con decirles sólo eso no solucionas nada, dime ¿al menos te tomaste la molestia de explicarles en que y porque se equivocaban? - le pregunté contrariado por lo absurdo de la situación - y lo mismo va para ustedes chicas. Manami, Aoi, ¿les explicaron a las Cathianas las diferencias entre las revistas de Kio y el mundo real?

Las dos chicas y Kio bajaron la vista y yo gruñí por la exasperación.

- ¡agh, todo este problema con las autoridades de Okinawa se hubiese solucionado si ustedes se hubiesen informado correctamente de las costumbres de la Tierra! - grité y las chicas gato bajaron la vista apenadas.

- bueno esto tiene solución. Me ofrezco de voluntario.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? - preguntó Aoi.

- que yo les enseñare a la capitana y a su tripulación acerca de la historia y costumbres de la Tierra, no sólo de Japón sino del mundo entero. Les enseñare la evolución en la historia del pensamiento humano, la economía, el arte, la arquitectura, la música, la moda y el vestir. También, les enseñare acerca de la situación política y religiosa del mundo en la actualidad y su evolución en la historia, no pienso dejar ningún tema aparte.

- ¿podrás hacer todo eso? - preguntó Kio.

- no soy bueno recordando nombres y fechas, pero menos mal tenemos el internet y además, no pretendo que las chicas se aprendan todo de memoria que eso no sirve para nada, sino más bien que comprendan el porqué de las cosas y su efecto en lo que nos rodea.

Kuune, Durel, Eris, Chaika y Melwin, se pusieron de pie impresionadas y luego haciendo una profunda reverencia me agradecieron.

- ¡por favor, enséñanos todo lo respecto a este planeta y como llevarnos bien con los terrícolas!

- se los prometo, así como cuide a la capitana, prometo que tampoco las defraudare en este aspecto - dije de la forma más cool que pude.

El resto de la reunión trató sobre Kio, al parecer él quería regresar a su condición anterior y no llevar más cola u orejas de gato. Las Cathianas se mostraron decepcionadas ya que al parecer Kio, aunque enclenque, con orejas y cola de gato era muy atractivo para las chicas incluyendo a la capitana y la doctora.

- ¡Kio tiene razón, vuélvanlo humano nuevamente! - dijo Manami con decisión.

- ¡Kio no puede regresar al colegio con orejas y cola! - agrego muy seria Aoi.

- ¡no! - gritó Eris.

- ….. Creo que enseñar todo lo referente a la Tierra a las chicas gato, será fácil en comparación a tener que vivir aquí y relacionarme con Kio y su "harem" - pensé poniendo mi mejor cara de póker - ¡en qué diablos me he metido!

CONTINUARA…..


	4. Chapter 4

Notas preliminares del autor: en este capítulo las cosas se ponen interesantes para ti que eres el protagonista de esta historia. Recuerda dejar reviews, que puedes hacerlo sin necesidad de hacer login primero.

REGRESAMOS PARA JUGAR

Capitulo 4: les quité la inocencia

La casa de Kio con tres chicas como alojadas, estaba a su máxima capacidad, por lo que los asistedroides me construyeron en el patio de la embajada un pequeño cuarto en el que podría residir mientras.

- esto no me gusta para nada chicos - les comentaba a Kio y a las chicas la tarde que inauguramos mi cuarto - en internet y en la tele siguen con las noticias difamatorias contra Cathia, sin embargo, no veo hordas de periodistas asomándose a la embajada para reportar nuestra versión de los hechos. De hecho no veo a nadie en toda la cuadra.

- es como lo dijiste, de seguro todas las personas que estaban en las casas fueron desalojadas - dijo Manami ceñuda.

- ¿pueden hacer eso los del gobierno? - preguntó Kio.

- créeme Kio, pueden hacerlo, lo he visto - dijo Aoi con expresión seria.

- ¿crees que el gobierno intente un ataque a la embajada? - preguntó Eris.

- espero que no Eris, ustedes chicas acabaron con las fuerzas de dogisia, pero no hay la certeza que acabasen con el líder de los perros, además, aun están los líderes políticos que de seguro hacían tratos con dogisia - les dije y todos miramos con preocupación al suelo.

- ….. bueno, ahora no ganamos nada con preocuparnos, sigamos celebrando la llegada a la embajada de un nuevo amigo ¿verdad chicos? - dijo Eris dirigiéndose a nosotros y a los asistedroides, los cuales levantaron sus carteles con mensajes de ánimo, o al menos eso supuse.

- tengo que esmerarme más, la escritura en japonés es imposible. Dime Eris ¿no tienen una tecnología para ayudarme a comprender mejor el japonés? - pregunté hablando claro y lento.

- claro, tenemos cascos de realidad virtual y enseñanza subliminal, sólo unos cinco minutos y hablaras y leerás a la perfección cualquier idioma.

- ¡genial, ya quiero probar esos cascos! - exclamé emocionado.

- yo también quiero probarlos - dijo Manami.

- ¿Qué idioma deseas aprender? - le preguntó Eris.

- ingles y japonés - le respondió Manami.

- pero tú ya sabes japonés - le contesté contrariado.

- tú tienes razón, la escritura es muy difícil y la gente tiene que practicarla toda la vida - dijo Aoi.

- ahora que lo mencionan, leí una vez que la principal causa de que los niños en Japón usen lentes es debido a lo difícil de la escritura - dije.

- es cierto, todos usamos lentes aquí, incluida Manami - dijo Kio.

- ¡Kio, Prometiste no decirlo! - le gritó Manami.

- yo nunca te vi con lentes Manami - le dijo Eris extrañada.

- los uso para leer en mi cuarto y cuando el caso lo amerita uso lentes de contacto - le respondió Manami apenada.

Al final todos acordamos subir a la nave de Cathia y probar los cascos. Kio aprovecharía también para deshacerse de la cola y las orejas de gato.

- sí que Kio es extraño, a mi no me importaría tener cola y orejas de gato, en especial porque al parecer hacen furor entre las chicas de Cathia - pensé contrariado por la actitud de Kio.

El día de mañana sería importante porque iría a la nave de Cathia y empezaría dar clases a las chicas, también probaríamos los dichosos cascos y Kio retornaría a su condición de simple terrícola. Cerré los ojos y espere el próximo día.

El día esperado llegó y Aoi tuvo la gentileza de despertarme.

- gracias Aoi, ya me alistare - le agradecí.

Estaba cambiándome, cuando escuché fuertes gritos provenientes de la casa, al parecer Manami estaba gritando a Kio, algo con respecto a ser un pervertido o algo por el estilo.

- ¡no puedo evitarlo, me sucede cada mañana al despertar!

- ¡y tú que hacías en la cama de Kio, Eris!

- ….. uf ya espero que lleguen las naves de transporte para poder ir a la nave nodriza.

Afortunadamente no tuve que esperar demasiado ya que dos naves de transporte vinieron y estas nos llevaron a la nave nodriza de Cathia.

- es hermosa - dije al mirar desde el espacio a la Tierra, la cual parecía ser un ser vivo al ser rodeada por la delgada capa azul de la atmosfera.

- hola chicos bienvenidos a la nave de Cathia - nos saludo Chaika quien venía a recibirnos.

- hola Chaika, ¿lista para las lecciones?

- sí, todas las otras chicas también están ansiosas.

- a todo esto Chaika ¿Cuántas chicas hay en la nave?

- hay 412, incluyendo a la capitán y la doctora. Pero primero, vayamos donde los cascos para que aprendan el lenguaje que quieran, ya descargamos todo el software necesario para ello.

Chaika nos condujo donde se hallaban los cascos y quede maravillado al poder hablar y leer perfectamente japonés luego de cinco minutos.

- increíble, sencillamente increíble - dije asombrado.

Luego de que las otras chicas también usaran los cascos, nos dirigimos al camarote del capitán y allí Kuune procedió a devolver a Kio a su estado original.

- disculpe capitana pero, a mi no me importaría tener que llevar cola y orejas de gato.

- lo siento Utis, pero con toda una tripulación de chicas, sería demasiado problemático si te ven como un Cathiano….. incluso yo, no sé si podría controlarme….

- ya veo - dije con una sonrisa - capitana ya tengo planeado las lecciones ¿cómo las repartirá entre la tripulación?

- serán dos paralelos para así no descuidar las labores de la nave.

- entiendo - dije y Chaika condujo a Eris y a mí a una sala enorme para dar las clases.

Eris y Chaika estaban hablando animadamente conmigo cuando de pronto ingresaron a la sala varias chicas gato, incluyendo la capitana.

- Melwin y la doctora Durel estarán en el otro paralelo -me informó Chaika y procedí a presentarme. Respondí algunas preguntas previas que tenían las chicas y comencé la sesión de clases.

Todo marchaba de mil maravillas, las Cathianas estaban muy interesadas en conocer todo lo referente a los terrícolas, sin embargo, cuando llegué a la parte del protocolo que se debe seguir para asistir a reuniones oficiales, tuve que explicar en que se habían equivocado la capitana y las otras chicas cuando se reunieron con las autoridades del gobierno japonés.

Les expliqué las diferencias entre lo que habían leído en las revistas de Kio y la vida real, así como el aspecto para adultos que tenían las revistas.

Las pobres de Kuune, Chaika y Eris estaban rojas como un tomate por la vergüenza y murmuraban que deseaban que el espacio se las tragara en ese momento para nunca más volver.

Para empeorar las cosas casi todas las otras chicas gato murmuraban entre ellas mirando de soslayo a las otras tres chicas y hasta un par no pudo evitar reírse.

Llame a la calma y seguí impartiendo las clases. Cuando le tocó el turno al otro paralelo, esta vez fueron Durel y Melwin las que desearon desparecer para nunca más volver. Melwin parecía que iba a abandonar la sala debido a las murmuraciones de las otras chicas, pero Durel se compuso y lanzó una mirada de desafío a las otras chicas gato, con lo que cesaron los cuchicheos y las risas ahogadas.

- ….. les quité la inocencia - pensé divertido una vez acabadas las clases.

Me hubiese gustado recorrer la nave nodriza de Cathia, pero tuvimos que regresar a Okinawa para dirigirnos al colegio de Kio ya que estrenaban la película que su club había hecho para el festival del colegio antes de que terminasen las clases.

Al final no sabía que pensar de la película, por ejemplo, a Eris le habían colocado un traje que emulaba a los que se veían en star trek, el cual ocultaba su cola y sus orejas de gato. También las naves que se veían en el film eran falsas y eso se lo notaba a la legua, incluso los asistedroides estaban disfrazados.

- es que las naves de Cathia y los asistedroides no se ven reales, se ven como si fuesen juguetes - me explicaron los compañeros de Kio que hicieron el film.

- ¡pero son reales y eso es lo que cuenta! - les grité indignado.

Kio y las chicas me explicaron que sus compañeros no se sentían conformes con la imagen de las Cathianas y su tecnología.

- ¡otra cosa es que las estúpidas series americanas y occidentales les lavaron el cerebro!, ¡como pudieron filmar esa basura teniendo verdaderos extraterrestres, verdaderas naves extraterrestres y verdaderos robots extraterrestres, realmente parecen bebes que no saben apreciar lo que tienen! - continué gritando.

- pero, si incluso los adultos tiene problemas con las Cathianas - trató de tranquilizarme Kio.

- ¿a qué te refieres? - le pregunté y Kio y las chicas me contaron lo que pasó con el grupo terrorista "encuentro hermoso", del cual la profesora de Kio era la líder.

Esta vez no grité, pero cerré los puños a mi costado y estos empezaron a temblar por la furia.

- ….. como….. como pudieron hacer algo tan vil….. ¿y por qué, por qué no revelaron las identidades de esos malditos?

- ellos nos ayudaron a rescatar a Eris de los militares norteamericanos - explicó con calma Aoi.

- además, la profesora…. Yo no quería perjudicarla - dijo Kio quien se veía algo intimidado.

Me di la vuelta y respire con calma, luego me di la vuelta con rapidez para mirar a Kio y las otras chicas.

- ¡Kio escúchame pero que muy bien! ¡Entiendo que no hayas querido perjudicar a tu profesora!, ¡pero te has puesto a pensar que esos idiotas la próxima vez pueden matar a alguien y que deje en la orfandad a alguien, que dejen sin consuelo a un padre, una madre, una esposa o esposo!, ¡Kio, la excesiva amabilidad también es un defecto!

Regresamos a la casa manteniendo un silencio incomodo y al llegar con la ayuda de mi laptop me comuniqué con la nave nodriza.

- Chaika, quiero que hagan un barrido de imágenes térmicas al interior de las casas de la cuadra y las transmitas a mi laptop y a tu nave, si puedes hacer que escuchemos lo que sucede en el interior también transmítelo - le pedí.

- pero no podemos hacer eso, implicaría violar la privacidad de las personas, está prohibido.

- no te preocupes Chaika, Manami me dijo que las casas han sido desalojadas, así que no habrá problema.

- no lo sé, aunque las casas estén vacías…. déjame consultarlo con la capitán….

- Chaika, por favor te lo pido, hazme ese favor.

- ….. de acuerdo, pero sólo por esta vez.

- gracias Chaika.

Luego de unos segundos, en la pantalla de mi monitor aparecieron las imágenes térmicas del interior de todas las casas de la cuadra que rodeaban la embajada. Ninguna de ellas estaba vacía, también llegaron los sonidos y todos tanto en la casa de Kio como en la nave nodriza escuchamos horrorizados, las propuestas conspirativas ya sea del gobierno americano, japonés y de otras facciones como la CIA, el MI6, el MOSAD e incluso de otras facciones ilegales como las de "encuentro hermoso" que al parecer se las habían ingeniado para ocupar una de las casas.

Todos en la casa nos quedamos como congelados al ver y escuchar la transmisión, pero aunque consternados, no era nada en comparación a lo que pasaba en la nave, al final la capitán Kuune mandó a la calma a todo el puente y ordenó cerrar la transmisión.

- …. Sí, me temo que les quité la inocencia - pensé esta vez amargado y dolido ante la situación.

CONTINUARA…..

Notas finales del autor: y que les pareció, lamento haber entristecido a las chicas gato, pero ellas siempre juegan a la defensiva en el anime de asobi ni iku yo, es decir, siempre me pregunte por qué Eris nunca capturó a ese tipo que olía a perro por hacer trato con los dogisians y así sacarle información con respecto a la dogisians y ver hasta donde se extendía la conspiración.

También en este fanfic explico la razón porque en el anime no se ve gente en los alrededores de la casa de Kio, como si él y las chicas fuesen los únicos habitantes de Okinawa y también explico por qué las Cathianas no hacen uso de su tecnología para espiar a los que les quieren hacer daño.


	5. Chapter 5

Notas preliminares del autor: en este capítulo vemos lo que pasa luego de que el elevador espacial llega a la Tierra, es decir, lo que pasa luego de acabar la serie.

Recuerden, este es un fanfic que abandona el tema de comedia romántica (protagonista huyendo inexplicablemente de su "harem") así que disfruten de la política ficción.

REGRESAMOS PARA JUGAR

Capitulo 5: regalo y solución temporal

Kuune, viendo que la situación con los gobiernos de la Tierra y las personas que habitaban el planeta no mejoraba, consideró hablar con el consejo de Cathia para adelantar las cosas.

- es un regalo para la gente de la Tierra - fue lo único que nos dijo en la embajada un día que vino de visita.

Las chicas, Kio y yo, quisimos saber de qué se trataba pero Kuune nos dijo que tuviésemos paciencia ya que pronto nos enteraríamos de que se trataba, que la sorpresa vendría justo la noche de navidad.

- así que la navidad se entiende como un festival donde hay nieve - me decía Chaika cuando vino de visita justo la noche de navidad.

- bueno, en Japón se toma como una festividad, pero en el mundo occidental es más un asunto religioso, aunque sí, también allí se toma la navidad con un aspecto bastante mercantilista y de consumismo.

- lástima que no nieve en Okinawa, así se vería una navidad como la que hay en la tele - me dijo Chaika.

- por cierto Chaika, hablando de la navidad, quisiera enseñarte un aspecto de la cultura de la Tierra.

- ¿y cuál es ese?

- es algo que sólo quería enseñártelo a ti - le dije y tomándola delicadamente de las manos, la lleve bajo un muérdago que las chicas habían colocado dentro de la casa, con el objetivo de besar a Kio, una meta que las chicas no pudieron llevar a cabo porque él siempre se escapaba.

Una vez debajo del muérdago, acaricie el hermoso cabello y la coleta derecha de Chaika, quien empezó a ruborizarse.

- ¿Qué es lo que haces? - me preguntó y yo le expliqué sobre la costumbre de besarse bajo el muérdago mientras observaba fijamente sus hermosos ojos color Olive Drab.

Chaika y yo nos acercamos y compartimos un beso casto.

- oigan, como pueden besarse sabiendo que todas las casas de la cuadra de seguro nos están viendo y escuchando con aparatos de espionaje - nos soltó Manami, quien se veía de un pésimo humor.

- Manami, el hecho de que Kio se escape cada vez que quieras besarlo bajo el muérdago, no es razón para que descargues tu frustración con nosotros - le dije ceñudo y Manami molesta salió de la habitación.

Chaika y yo estuvimos dispuestos a continuar el beso cuando los chicos gritaron.

- veo que el regalo de Cathia llegó justo a tiempo.

- ¿el regalo?

- ven, salgamos para que lo veas.

Descendiendo de los cielos bajaba una estructura colosal que me dejo al igual que a los demás con la boca abierta.

- ese es el elevador espacial, con el la humanidad lograra dar un salto tecnológico y empezara a relacionarse con todos en el universo - me informó Chaika.

A medida que descendía la gigantesca estructura, esta atrapaba la condensación de la atmosfera y al final parecía tener la forma de un gigantesco árbol de navidad cubierto de nieve y con luces destellantes y multicolores en toda su superficie.

Tome a Chaika en mis brazos y la besé con ternura, ambos sólo abrimos los ojos al notar que en nuestros rostros caían delicados copos de nieve que le dieron a todo el ambiente un aspecto mágico y romántico, nieve….. en Okinawa.

Nunca creí que la hermosa y pacifica escena ante mis ojos seria el preludio ante el caos y la podredumbre humana que vendría después.

RATATATATATA RATATATATA RATATATATA

Múltiples disparos de distintos tipos de armas resonaban en el ambiente, empuñados por hombres, mujeres y niños. Todos ellos dispuestos a morir antes de permitir que la tecnología alienígena fuera acaparada por los países que ellos consideraban como enemigos.

En las grandes sedes religiosas del mundo se llevaban conclaves para tratar de desvirtuar cualquier tipo de influencia que pudiesen llevar los extraterrestres y socavar la fe de sus fieles.

El mundo económico mundial no veía una crisis así desde la gran depresión de los treinta o la del 2008.

Protestas multitudinarias por todo el planeta con el objetivo de que se repartan gratuitamente entre la población los avances que les llevarían los extraterrestres y que según los manifestantes estaban siendo acaparados por los gobiernos del mundo. Claro que todavía no se había entregado ninguna tecnología de ningún tipo a los humanos, sin embargo, una vez corrido el rumor ya no se pudo hacer nada para detener las protestas y el derramamiento de sangre.

- según estimaciones por cada país de la Tierra hay como unos doscientos mil muertos, lo que nos da una media global de 40 millones de personas fallecidas hasta el momento debido a la represión de los gobernantes hacia su población - informaba Chaika a la capitana Kuune en el puente de mando de la nave nodriza.

A Kuune se le descompuso el rostro mientras su mano izquierda en un tic se dirigía hacia su rostro.

- capitana…. - trataba de decir Melwin ante la angustia reflejada en el rostro de Kuune.

- ¿Cómo pudo pasar esto, aún no hay apertura de negociaciones por parte de la ONU? - preguntó Kuune.

- no la hay capitana - le dije ya que me encontraba allí, puesto que seguía dando clases a la tripulación - los países vencedores de la segunda guerra mundial, es decir, el consejo de seguridad de la ONU, tiene que ponerse de acuerdo de forma unánime para tratar este tema.

- ya ha pasado cerca de un año, ¿Por qué no lo hacen? Cuando no es Estados Unidos e Inglaterra los que vetan la apertura de relaciones diplomáticas, son Rusia y China las que vetan a los otros miembros - dijo desesperada Kuune.

- capitana, cuando descendió el elevador espacial conllevó no sólo abaratar los costos de enviar hombres y equipos al espacio, también supuso modificar la matriz energética de todo el planeta - le explicaba a Kuune - Rusia por ejemplo, siempre saboteara cualquier intento de que Cathia abra relaciones diplomáticas con la Tierra. El resto de la comunidad europea no intercederá a nuestro favor ya que Europa no puede vivir sin el gas de Rusia.

- pero les ofrecemos energía gratis que es limpia e ilimitada - me dijo Kuune.

- Rusia tiene mucho que perder si de la noche a la mañana su gas no sirviera para nada. En cuanto a los europeos, saben que implementar la nueva matriz de energía tomara años, mientras ¿que podrían hacer si Rusia decide cortarles el suministro de gas?.

- ¿entonces no se pronunciaran? - dijo indignada Melwin.

- cuando Rusia invadió Georgia, los gobiernos europeos tan conocidos por reprochar estos actos se quedaron callados, como les dije, no pueden vivir sin el gas de Rusia.

- ¿y qué hay de Estados Unidos? - preguntó Kuune quien se llevó las manos a los costados de la cabeza y empezó a masajearse con fuerza.

- Obama, prometió invertir en energías alternativas al asumir su mandato, sin embargo, luego impulso el gran oleoducto de petróleo que va desde Alaska hasta el sur del país. Hay muchos intereses económicos en juego en Norteamérica, al final siempre se pasaran la pelotita entre los países aliados de la segunda guerra mundial.

- ¿y qué hay de los otros países, por ejemplo en Centro y Sudamérica? - preguntó Chaika.

- algunos países son ricos en petróleo y gas y los exportan al resto de países de la región, estos países están en la misma situación que Europa - le contesté - capitana, en algunos de estos países el 80% de su economía se centra en la exportación ya sea gas o petróleo, con la energía que les ofrecemos todas esas ganancias se esfumarían, ganancias que sirven a esos países para solventar o añadir ítems en materia de educación, atención medica y otros como régimen penitenciario.

- cielos, cielos ¿Qué podemos hacer?, ¿no tienes alguna idea? - me dijo Kuune con el rostro desencajado. Las otras integrantes del puente se sorprendieron ante el estado de su capitana pero no podían culparla.

- el elevador espacial es masivo y los gobiernos del mundo no pudieron minimizar nuestra presencia en el planeta, tal vez si cambiamos la ubicación del elevador espacial… - propuso Kuune.

- eso no servirá capitana, pese a que la guerra fría terminó, no hay país sobre la tierra que no sea dependientes de Estados Unidos o Rusia. Aunque sí creo que lo mejor es remover el puerto espacial de Okinawa.

- ¿Por qué dices eso? - me preguntó Chaika.

- recuerda que la mayor base norteamericana en todo el pacifico esta justo en Okinawa. Mientras siga el elevador o la embajada de Cathia en Okinawa, siempre queda la posibilidad de sufrir sabotaje que pueda dañar el elevador espacial o la embajada, tuvimos mucha suerte cuando los dogisians atacaron la embajada, ellos sólo quisieron poner en coma a la capitana para poder así eliminar a la tripulación de la nave nodriza. Pero recuerda que los humanos son más cabrones, si deciden atacar en serio no se salvara nadie que esté en la embajada.

- ¿Qué tal otro lugar que no esté bajo la influencia de Norteamérica pero también que este muy lejos de Rusia?, allí podríamos poner el elevador espacial - dijo Melwin - que tal Cuba.

- no funcionaria, la base norteamericana de Guantánamo está en Cuba - dije y Melwin se sentó en su asiento abatida - el único lugar donde podríamos poner la embajada es en algún país diminuto de Oceanía, pero eso también es inviable. Todos esos países dependen de ayuda externa o el turismo, claro podríamos darles dinero, pero, ¿tendría valor práctico el dinero de Cathia en esos países?, ¿tendría valor como moneda de canje internacional? Y si así lo tuviese, tomaría años antes de poder ser aplicable su transacción con el resto de monedas del mundo, recuerden que el Euro no se implementó de la noche a la mañana, mientras, ¿Qué haría el país que decidiese aceptarnos?

Todas las chicas se quedaron calladas.

- al único lugar que podríamos ir es al polo sur ya que ningún país puede reclamar esos territorios, sólo hay bases científicas, pero para que ir allí, es lo mismo que nada - dije.

Kuune parecía meditar todo lo que dije y al final llegó a una conclusión.

- es cierto, no podemos seguir arriesgando la vida de Kio, Manami y Aoi. Nos retiraremos de Okinawa.

- ¿vamos a abandonar la Tierra? - preguntó Melwin.

- no, pondremos el elevador espacial en el polo sur, mientras haremos descender la nave nodriza en el océano y ella nos servirá como embajada en la Tierra. Eso no va contra ningún reglamento con respecto a la misión ¿verdad Chaika?

- tiene razón capitana, no va contra ningún reglamento, ¿pero donde podríamos aterrizar la nave si ningún país acepta nuestra presencia?

- los países pertenecientes a la organización de países no alineados, sólo están en esa organización para la foto, no existe ningún país que no se ubique dentro de la esfera de influencia de Norteamérica o Rusia - le dije a Kuune, pero ella me sonrió.

- no aterrizaremos, amarizaremos y no lo haremos en cualquier sitio, sino en aguas internacionales. Para evitar problemas con países costeros cercanos, siempre nos encontraremos en movimiento - me dijo Kuune y yo asentí con una sonrisa, Kuune había encontrado una solución temporal.

CONTINUARA…..

Notas finales del autor: ¿qué, creyeron que todo el mundo y los gobiernos se iban a agarrar de las manos y cantar kumbaya con la llegada del elevador espacial?

En este capítulo me inspire en el comic "Primortals" de Leonard Nimoy (el señor spock de star trek) e Isaac Asimov (uno de los mejores autores de escritos de divulgación científica del mundo). En el comic los extraterrestres llegan y se desata el caos del cual me inspiré.


	6. Chapter 6

REGRESAMOS PARA JUGAR

Capitulo 06: regresamos para jugar

Kuune visito la embajada y le dijo a Kio acerca de la decisión de abandonar Okinawa.

- entiendo, creo que tiene razón capitana - decía Kio mientras miraba al piso.

- ¡espera un momento, piensas aceptarlo tan tranquilamente! - le gritó Manami.

- Manami es lo mejor - trataba de tranquilizarla Chaika.

- ¿Para quién es lo mejor? No para mí, yo deje mi sueño de ser una agente secreto de la CIA, por culpa de ustedes y ahora me dicen que se irán y ya no seré la guarda espaldas de la embajada ¡no es justo!

- Manami…. - intentaba decir.

- ¡no, no es justo!, ¿tú qué me dices Aoi?

- yo fui abandonada por mis padres y por mi país, lo único que me interesa es estar al lado de Kio, aunque a él no le importen mis sentimientos - dijo calmadamente Aoi y todos le miraron.

- yo no quiero separarme de Kio, ni tampoco de Aoi, Manami y Utis - dijo Eris sollozando.

- no les dirás adiós Eris, podrás visitarlos cada vez que pasemos cerca de Okinawa - la tranquilizó Chaika.

- no nos iremos de inmediato, tomara un par de días trasladar el elevador espacial hasta su posición temporal en el polo sur - les dijo Kuune sonriente.

- ¿entonces esperan que las cosas se arreglen con los gobiernos de la Tierra? - preguntó Kio.

- sí, y es por eso que seguiremos requiriendo de tus servicios Utis - dijo Kuune y me sorprendí porque creí que mi aventura con las chicas gato había terminado.

- ¡es cierto eso capitana! - dijo esperanzada Chaika.

- sí, es cierto, con todos estos problemas, necesitamos más que nunca la ayuda de Utis, espero que esto no signifique un problema para ti.

- no se preocupe capitana, todo lo contrario, estoy feliz de ayudar.

Kuune y Chaika regresaron a la nave nodriza y sentí como el ambiente en la casa se hacía silencioso.

Por lo que había escuchado, las chicas habían hecho una alianza para "compartir" a Kio, pero eso había sido al calor del momento, luego de la batalla con las dogisians, las cosas volvieron a volverse tensas. Manami, seguía con su actitud tsundere pese a que amaba a Kio y la única forma de expresar sus sentimientos era siempre criticándolo.

Todavía recordaba el alboroto cuando pase la primera noche en la casa, Manami había ingresado al cuarto de baño cuando se estaba bañando Kio y lo había encontrado en compañía de Eris, quien le estaba lavando la espalda.

- Manami, tú no puedes acusar a Kio de ser un pervertido ya que por lo que escuché, Eris sólo le estaba lavando la espalda y él no se mostraba muy cooperativo que digamos. Además, ¿qué pretendías al entrar al baño sabiendo que Kio se estaba bañando? Por lo que me entere, ni Kio ni Eris estaban haciendo ruido para que tú fueses a investigar lo que pasaba en el baño en ese momento.

- sabia que lo defenderías, todos los hombres son unos pervertidos.

- Manami, tú eres la única en esta casa que dice esas cosas. "pervertido esto, pervertido aquello", ¿no será que tú eres la única pervertida de por acá?

También estaba la actitud fatalista de Aoi, quien amaba a Kio, pero actuaba como la santa tonta de las telenovelas que prefería ver a su amigo feliz en compañía de otra, ya que no quería lastimar a nadie.

- Aoi - recordaba que le decía - tu visión del amor es muy infantil, en realidad el amor es el sentimiento más egoísta que uno puede tener. Nadie te culpara por luchar para que Kio se fije en ti, sino todo lo contrario. Todos te señalaran lo débil que fuiste por no luchar y lo peor de todo es que quien más te criticará, serás tú misma.

Eris era un caso diferente siempre alegre y dispuesta a ayudar a los demás, no se mentía a sí misma e iba directo al grano con Kio, lamentablemente mi amigo siempre se escapaba con una actitud que correspondería más a un cristiano súper ultra mega ortodoxo que a un muchacho normal de su edad.

Luego de un par de días Eris y yo nos despedimos de Kio y las chicas prometiéndoles visitarlos cuando la nave nodriza pasara cerca de Japón. Eris estaba triste y la consolé lo mejor que pude mientras nos dirigíamos a la nave nodriza, la cual ya había amerizado en aguas internacionales.

Sin la vista del elevador espacial en el firmamento, las protestas mundiales cesaron y todo empezó a volver a su normalidad a paso lento pero seguro.

Dentro de la nave yo seguía impartiendo clases a las chicas gato y todo consistía en una rutina de la cual no podía quejarme ya que me mantenía ocupado preparando las clases y también aprendiendo todo lo referente a la tecnología de Cathia y su historia, así como la historia de las demás razas que habitaban el universo conocido.

Luego de un par de días, estábamos navegando cerca a las costas de Rusia cuando nos enteramos por las noticias que un submarino ruso se había hundido y que la tripulación seguía con vida en su interior.

No era la primera vez que pasaba esto, ni tampoco era la primera vez que Rusia se negaba a recibir ayuda para rescatar a la tripulación. Finalmente, un barco de rescate americano especializado en estas situaciones fue autorizado por el gobierno ruso para prestar su ayuda, sin embargo, no pudo hacer nada.

Kuune recibió sorprendida la llamada de los gobiernos de Estados Unidos y Rusia para que pudiese ayudar a la tripulación del submarino ya que a estos se les estaba acabando el aire reciclado del submarino.

Era la oportunidad perfecta para hacer que las relaciones entre la Tierra y Cathia por fin marchasen hacia adelante por lo que Kuune y las otras chicas estuvieron encantadas de ayudar.

Los navíos americanos y rusos se alejaron para no estorbar y la nave empezó a hacer los preparativos para tratar de subir el submarino.

- ya están listas las cadenas de nano maquinas para sujetar al submarino y subirlo a la superficie - informaba Melwin en el puente. Yo estaba también en el puente para poder ver por la pantalla enorme del lugar todo el procedimiento de rescate.

- las corrientes submarinas son muy fuertes ¿están seguras que las cadenas de nano maquinas resistirán? - pregunté.

- no te preocupes - me dijo Chaika - las cadenas prácticamente se funden con el metal con el que hacen contacto y su resistencia y flexibilidad no tienen igual.

Pude observar como la operación de rescate tenía éxito, todas las chicas del puente estaban eufóricas y celebraban el que seguro sería la feliz apertura de relaciones diplomáticas entre Cathia y la Tierra.

Todas las chicas estaban muy felices y no veían la pantalla del puente, pero yo sí y pude observar algo extraño, al parecer los motores del submarino que se suponían estaban destruidos habían empezado a funcionar y llevaban al submarino a una velocidad vertiginosa hacia la superficie, muy cerca de la nave nodriza.

- ¿qué demonios?... ¡Melwin, conecta los escudos de la nave a su máxima potencia!

- ¿qué, qué pasa?

- ¡obedece carajo!

- ¡Chaika, chicas cierren los ojos!

- ¿pero qué te pasa U….? ¡Kiaaaa! - gritó Chaika al ser derribada al suelo por mi embestida.

Llevé el rostro de Chaika hacia mi pecho y yo cerré mis ojos con fuerza al mismo tiempo que me cubría el rostro con mi antebrazo. Aun así pude ver claramente pese a mis parpados cerrados los huesos de mi antebrazo.

Una fuerte sacudida estremeció la nave después y finalmente una calma de muerte.

- ¡Chaika, estas bien!

- estoy bien pe…..

- ¡MIS OJOS, MIS OJOS NO PUEDO VER! KYAAAAAAAAAA

Chaika y yo escuchamos como las demás miembros del puente gritaban y se sacudían en el suelo tratando de sostenerse los globos oculares, los cuales se habían licuado y se derramaban por entre los dedos de las chicas.

- … ¡Chaika, llama a Durel al puente y avísale de la situación! ¡Chaika, Chaika!

- Kyaaaaaaaaaaa

Tuve que ser yo quien llamara a Durel y a otras Cathianas para que tomaran el control del puente y llevasen a las heridas a la sala médica de la nave. Chaika también tuvo que ser llevada a ese lugar por que sufrió un shock nervioso.

Afortunadamente Eris no estaba en el puente de la nave por lo que no sufrió daño alguno, con lo que me consoló por tener que ver a Chaika en ese estado.

Eris y yo fuimos a una computadora y vimos que en varios sitios de internet culpaban del desastre a la nave de Cathia y a su tripulación.

- desgraciados, ni un solo medio de comunicación todavía se enteró de este accidente y ya pusieron todo esto en internet - dije sin poder creer lo que veía frente a mí.

Eris se abrazó a mi espalda y empezó a llorar.

El desastre del submarino fue la excusa perfecta para que varios portaviones de diversos países fueran a "escoltar" la nave de Cathia. Chaika quien se había recuperado, estaba ahora al mando.

- ¿esta es toda la flota de la Tierra? - me preguntó.

- la mayoría, Gran Bretaña, Rusia, Francia tienen uno cada uno, Estados Unidos mandó a sus diez portaviones junto a sus otros que estaban en retiro y está acelerando la construcción de sus otros veinte portaviones.

Una noche Durel me mandó a llamar a la sala médica, al parecer Kuune quería hablar conmigo.

- … dime, ¿hay alguna forma de ayudar a las personas de la Tierra por lo que pasó con el submarino? - me dijo Kuune quien llevaba una venda en los ojos y trataba de sonreír pese a tener el rostro demacrado.

Me incline al costado de ella y me puse a llorar amargamente.

- no creo que hayan sido humanos quienes hayan operado el submarino. De seguro fueron los asistedroides de los dogisians los que cometieron esa misión suicida. Afortunadamente Melwin puso el escudo antes de la explosión.

- ….. en realidad eso no importa ¿verdad? - me dijo Kuune luego de un tiempo - de todas formas jamás nos hubiesen aceptado. Tenías razón, la ayuda que les ofrecimos fue muy pronta para la Tierra.

- en realidad si podríamos ofrecer algo de ayuda. Información de cómo Cathia superó sus problemas de burocracia estatal y judicial, cómo superó la desconfianza con sus vecinos del cosmos, como hacer que las baterías de litio duren 24 horas en vez de tres - dije ya más animado - creo que esa sería una grandiosa ayuda capitana.

Salí de la sala médica y Durel me dijo para mi alivio que la capitana y las otras chicas tendrían sus ojos regenerados en un par de días y en perfecto estado en un par de meses.

Kuune estaba muy deprimida por lo que Chaika decidió relevarla de su puesto y asumió el rol de capitana de la nave y comandante de la misión. Bajo sus órdenes, mandó que el elevador espacial abandonara la Tierra y se dirigiera nuevamente hacia Cathia, pronto la nave nodriza le seguiría.

- me hubiese gustado quedarme con Kio - me dijo Eris desconsolada - pero al menos sé que será feliz ya sea con Manami o Aoi.

Le entregué a Antonia toda la información útil de la cual hable con Kuune y después de despedirme de Kio y las chicas por skype, me dispuse a abandonar la Tierra con Chaika y las demás chicas gato.

La la la la la la la la la

- Antonia dejo la Tierra en tus manos - pensé tristemente mientras los motores de la nave se encendían, mientras que Chaika y yo juntábamos nuestras manos.

La la la la la la la la la

- "hola me llamo Eris" - recordaba Eris cuando conoció a Kio y se enjuagó una lagrima del rostro, al mismo tiempo que la nave ascendía lentamente.

La la la la la la la la la

- "queremos tener relaciones pacificas con la Tierra" - recordaba Melwin cuando se reunió con los representantes de Japón en Okinawa, de pronto una sonrisa de vergüenza se asomó en su rostro.

La la la la la la la la la

- "hemos venido a jugar" - recordó Chaika cuando Eris, Melwin y ella se habían presentado a sus amigos en Okinawa luego del rescate de Eris.

La la la la la la la la la

- algún día Cathia regresará - le decía Durel a la capitana que miraba con ojos lechosos y con lagrimas surcándole el rostro, alejarse al hermoso planeta azul.

La la la la la la la la la

- tienes razón, ni nosotras ni Chaika o las demás chicas lo verán, pero algún día Cathia volverá a la Tierra la que nos recibirá con los brazos abiertos y entonces alguien dirá "regresamos para jugar"

FIN

Notas finales del autor: final triste pero hermoso. Más realista mi juicio, yo creo que así acabaría con las dogisians y los gobiernos conspirando contra las chicas gato.

Me gustó mucho escribir de chicas gato, creo que la próxima hare un croosover de chicas gato vs el señor de los anillos, justo terminada la guerra contra sauron, pero ese proyecto tendrá que esperar ya que primero hare un fanfic de Lost in Space (perdidos en el espacio), no la serie, sino la película de 1998 con Lacey Chabert.

No olviden dejarme sus reviews… ¡poooorfis!


End file.
